fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Josuke
thumb|282px "Nikk,eu não posso,não quero atalhos para ficar mais forte,quero ficar mais forte da maneira correta,sem poderes,sem trapaças e com esforço"- '''Josuke(Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town) '''Josuke Eiji Date,(伊達 英二 仗助o,data eiji joske),o Suke em seu nome também pode ser lido como Jo,ele também é conhecido por seu apelido de Jed '(ジェド, ''Jedo),também chega a adotar o apelido de '''Hien(Andorinha) nas suas lutas.Atualmente sofreu uma reformulação,passando a ser Josuke New Moon,ainda não se sabe quais mudanças,além da personalidade,está reformulação trará. Josuke foi um personagem introduzido primeiramente no Fighter of Destiny ,na saga Time Space New Generation ,porém sua história vem dos acontecimentos da saga torneio das trevas,atualmente se encontra no Fighter of Destiny Rising ,onde desempenha um papel mais importante.Josuke é o futuro interesse amoroso de Xiao Lon,futuro pai de Kiu Lon e filho adotivo de Seijuro Yagami,além de ser um descendente distante de Majinmaru . Ele é um personagem totalmente criado por Artyom. História Não se sabe muito sobre o passado de Josuke,nem sobre quem eram seus pais ou quando ele foi abandonado,tudo que se sabe é que Seijuro o resgatou das ruas,levando Josuke a morar no orfanato junto com outras crianças. No início,Josuke não era muito sociável porque sempre viveu nas ruas tendo que roubar para sobreviver,mas aos poucos ele vai se abrindo e criando um grande laço com as crianças do orfanato e com Seijuro.Josuke,desde cedo, já mostrava possuir grande admiração por lutas,possuiá posteres(Somente de lutadores loiros) e tudo mais. Seijuro um dia traz para o orfanato uma nova criança,seu nome era Xiao Lon.Aos poucos,foi crescendo uma grande amizade entre Josuke e Xiao Lon,ambos eram muito próximos.Aquela família era bem unida,Josuke treinava desde desta idade um estilo que pudesse dominar,com o auxílio de Seijuro,Josuke decidiu focar em counters. Haviam-se passado 2 anos,Xiao Lon havia falado para Josuke,que as iniciais de seu nome e sobrenome davam Jed,neste momento,Seijuro entra na sala e avisa que Xiao Lon seria adotada.Neste momento,Josuke fica triste,pois gostava bastante de Xiao Lon e queria ficar com ela.Então,Josuke aproveitou as ultimas horas de Xiao Lon para se despedir dela,prometendo que um dia eles iriam se reencontrar. No orfanato,todas as crianças sentiam saudades de Xiao Lon,pois ela dava mais vida ao lugar,ela ensinou Mahjong para as crianças,cozinhava,tratava de ferimentos das crianças e brincava com elas fingindo que era uma mágica,foi então que Josuke decidiu que seria chamado apenas de Jed,como forma de homenagear Xiao Lon. Torneio das trevas ''' Alguns anos foram passando enquanto Josuke treinava com Seijuro,almejava ser um grande lutador com seus ídolos.Apesar de não ser filho biológico de Seijuro,Josuke o considerava seu pai,esse amor faz com que Josuke tenha uma paixão pelo clã Yagami,buscando sempre honrar a memória destes. Quando estava ocorrendo o torneio das trevas,Josuke pede para que Seijuro o escrevesse,mas ambos chegaram tarde e infelizmente ele não conseguiu uma vaga,para compensar Josuke,Seijuro decide escreve-lo num torneio dos novatos,assim garantiria ao rapaz confiança.Quando as lutas começaram,Josuke não perdeu tempo,assistiu a todas as lutas possíveis,ele analisava cada luta nos mínimos detalhes,sabia identificar os pontos fracos ate dos golpes mais fortes. O dia estava próximo e logo chegou o período de inscrição para o torneio dos novatos. Seijuro estava com os documentos prontos para levar o rapaz ao local de inscrição.Depois de escrever Josuke no torneio,ambos retornam para casa e veem o orfanato em ruínas enquanto a perícia colocava as crianças em sacos pretos. Por conta de seus atos passados,nomes falsos e crimes antes cometidos,Seijuro levou a culpa pela destruição do orfanato e morte das crianças,como justificativa dada pela mídia,o alto valor do seguro e desta forma Seijuro foi julgado a ficar sob prisão perpétua. Josuke não acreditou naquilo,ele conhecia Seijuro e sabia que era impossível ter sido ele,então começou a investigar sobre o que houve,procurava depoimentos dos moradores locais e outras pessoas,alguns ficaram com medo,diziam que foram ameaçados de morte caso contassem algo outros diziam não saber de nada. Josuke não perdeu as esperanças,ele percebeu que haviam câmeras em alguns prédios,então decidiu invadir um dos prédios e ver as fitas de gravação do dia em que aconteceu a tragédia e então ele viu Sakura,a sangue frio,destruindo o orfanato onde havia crescido,uma das pessoas que ele admirava havia destruído sua vida.Ele decide levar a fita para os policias locais,porém um policial destruiu a fita na sua frente e ameaçou prender Josuke caso tentasse expor a verdade.Tão abalado por não poder fazer nada a respeito,Josuke não vai mais ao torneio e segue a vida como um estudante normal,tentando esquecer todo sofrimento pelo qual passou.Josuke não tinha amizades na sua nova vida,poucos chegavam a se aproximar dele. '''Josuke ano um No caminho,Josuke sempre passava por uma casa com som alto e cheio de pessoas estranhas,nunca incomodava eles,assim como eles nunca incomodavam Josuke.Um dia,Josuke começa a fazer amizade com um rapaz e sua namorada,na hora da saída,eles acabam pegando o mesmo caminho que Josuke o que começa a causar um enorme problema.O rapaz começa a fazer a namorada rir,isso chama a atenção das pessoas estranhas que por sua vez começam a xingar o trio,Josuke aconselha o casal a ignorar aquelas pessoas e neste momento,três das pessoas atravessam a rua questionam o trio sobre o motivo de estarem sendo ignorados. Josuke era um rapaz das ruas,já conhecia a jogada,ele começou a perceber duas daquelas pessoas,enquanto xingavam Josuke e seu amigo, estavam tentando separar a namorada do rapaz para leva-la para a parede,o terceiro estava empurrando o amigo de Josuke. Josuke sabia que não podia deixar aquilo acontecer,quando ele pede educadamente para aquelas pessoas irem embora,seu amigo leva um tapa na cara de um deles.Num momento de fúria,Josuke um direto de direita no queixo do responsável.Os outros começam a rir de Josuke enquanto tentavam puxar a namorada do rapaz a força.Josuke avança na direção de um,da um direto no nariz dele e depois da dois passos para frente,dando um upper violento que faz esta pessoa cair no chão. Antes deste cair,Josuke leva um murro na cara da outra pessoa,mas isso não faz muito efeito.Essa pessoa da outro soco,Josuke defende com a esquerda,depois avança na curta distancia e da um Upper de direita,podia ouvir os dentes da pessoa trincarem muito alto. Outras pessoas que estavam vendo aquilo começam a pular do portão da casa,Josuke logo percebe isso e grita para seus amigos correrem,o rapaz consegue fugir,mas sua namorada não estava conseguindo alcança-los,Josuke então,num ato de bravura,corre na direção das pessoas assim dando tempo para a namorada do rapaz escapar. Enquanto se aproximavam,Josuke se lembra de seus treinos com Seijuro e estava na hora de por em prática,o primeiro era um homem afrodescendente magro,que corria com um cigarro na boca.Josuke ergue uma perna,se inclinando para trás assim cobriria maior distancia,quando o homem se aproxima rapidamente,Josuke da um chute em sua barriga,assim o cigarra pula da boca dele,mas o impacto do golpe faz Josuke cair no chão,porém ele se levanta rápido. Dois homens começam a lançar socos e chutes,porém,Josuke não para de saltitar em círculos ao redor deles,fazendo com que eles se atrapalhem e batem um nos outros,só que Josuke é acertado por alguns golpes,porém de raspão e quando um deles da um chute mal colocado e se desequilibra,Josuke o agarra pelo cabelo,puxando para baixo e da uma joelhada violenta,imediatamente o homem cai no chão de bruços com o nariz sangrando bastante. O outro que não havia sido derrubado,começa a atacar de qualquer jeito,Josuke se aproveitando disso,vai andando para trás,defendendo os golpes até que, num erro do oponente,Josuke da um counter violento na garganta do oponente.O homem põe a mão na garganta,cai de joelhos,enquanto o homem afro descente estava se levantando,ele olha para os amigos dele e hesita em atacar. Josuke vê que mais pessoas estavam vindo em sua direção,ele sabia que não poderia enfrentar um exército sozinho então,ele resolve correr até que pudesse despistar os homens estranhos.Depois um tempo,suando bastante,Josuke olha para trás e percebe que não havia mais ninguém atrás dele,então se dirige para casa onde poderia descansar e pensar sobre o ocorrido. Josuke não se sentia bem com isso,não se sentia um grande lutador,pois sabia que haveria vingança por parte daquelas pessoas e ficava preocupado com seus amigos sobre isso,visto que o rapaz não possuía coragem para lutar sozinho. Na verdade,não era uma casa,pois Josuke não mais possuía, ele vivia num beco,próxima as ruínas do orfanato.A frente,tinha uma cabine telefônica,ele se dirige até ela,põe uma de suas moedas e então começa a ligar para seu amigo.O amigo fica preocupado com Josuke,perguntando se ele estava bem,Josuke logo responde que sim e pede para seu amigo não contar o que aconteceu para ninguém,porém,o rapaz havia contado para a escola toda,numa atitude idiota,Josuke grita com ele,xingando de idiota e burro por não ter pensado na segurança da própria namorada então desliga na cara do rapaz. No dia seguinte,Josuke sentia a consciência pesar pelo que havia dito para seu amigo,não achava necessário falar daquele jeito com ele.No caminho para a faculdade,Josuke pega um caminho diferente para não cruzar com aquelas pessoas.Ao chegar lá,ele não viu seu amigo e nem sua namorada,logo pensou que ambos ainda estavam assustados.Na hora da saída,Josuke olha para os dois lados e segue um caminho diferente,assim evitando aquela casa. Ao chegar no local onde descansa todas as noites,Josuke vai em direção a cabine telefônica,usa sua moeda e liga para a casa de seu amigo,depois de muito tempo esperando,alguém atende o telefone e para sua surpresa era a mãe de seu amigo.Ela atende chorando, dizendo que foram assaltados noite passada, que bateram nele até ela pular em cima dele e implorar pra pararem. Neste momento,Josuke fica pálido e então pergunta gaguejando se o amigo estava bem,ela diz que os médicos só disseram que o estado dele é grave,pois ele teve traumatismo craniano, sangramento interno, duas costelas quebradas e estava em coma induzido.Ela diz que tomou calmantes então ela pediu que Josuke e sua família rezássemos por seu filho, logo depois ela desliga o telefone. Josuke sente a culpa pelo ocorrido,então,sua tristeza se transformou em ódio. Josuke anda até as ruínas do orfanato,faz uma oração em homenagem a seus irmãos mortos. Josuke depois procura informação sobre aquelas pessoas e descobre que são uns drogados ,ex membros da gangue cães do inferno.Logo depois Josuke coloca um soco inglês que ele adquiriu para sua vingança,um bocal de boxe e parte em direção a casa daquelas pessoas. Josuke,faz uma abordagem nada furtiva,ele pula o portão da casa e vê dois drogados próximos com cigarros na boca,um deles era o afro descendente que havia apanhado antes. Josuke não pensou duas vezes e desferiu um soco violento na cara dele.Ele tomba pro lado do companheiro, que tenta segura-lo, mas com a mão esquerda,Josuke da um gancho e depois um direto de direita na cara dele. outra dupla estava junto a porta, a qual Josuke se dirigiu imediatamente,um deles entrou para alertar os outros, o outro deu um chute frontal muito para o lado, pois deslizou na barriga de Josuke.Então Josuke agarrou sua perna, deu uma cotovelada e ele caiu,depois,Josuke deu duas prisões no calcanhar do joelho dele,fazendo com que o drogado gritasse bastante. Josuke chutou a porta da frente,que abriu na cara de um homem gordo,este deu um passo para trás. Josuke,então imita o golpe de um de seus ídolos,Alex,pulando e dando um chute com os dois pés no peito dele,o gordo caiu no chão,derrubando outro junto com ele.A sala era apertada junto a porta, o sofá obstruía a passagem, cabiam somente um gordo ou dois magros lado a lado,então,Josuke começa a desferir vários socos mirando do queixo pra baixo com a mão esquerda, e qualquer lugar do rosto com a direita. Eles não estavam tombando diante da esquerda, como da última vez, somente a direita surtia efeito imediato: olhos fechavam, narizes eram esmagados e lábios cortados a cada soco. Voavam socos na direção de Josuke, os quais ele tentava defender com a mão que não estava usando,mas por serem sequências previsíveis,eram inofensivos e fáceis defender, alguns chutes de amadores o atingiam,mas Josuke aguentava firme. Por duas vezes um deles se lançava na direção de Josuke, tentando agarrar suas pernas ou cintura,porém Josuke regia com joelhadas violentas,em uma destas, após se chocar com o rosto de um drogado,Josuke sentiu uma leve pontada e então sua perna travou.Não conseguia dobra-la, só mexer pros lados e se apoiar nela Não havia tempo para Josuke se recuperar, eles ainda formavam fila, e somente três estavam no chão aquela altura,então Josuke começou a usar um padrão básico:um jab com a esquerda e direto com a direita de metal. Começou a funcionar um a um foi caindo,o que impressionava Josuke por eles não se adaptarem a este padrão bem simples. Um deles esquivou só um pouquinho para o lado,Josuke ainda o acertou em cheio, mas com os dois dedos pequenos da mão,o que causou uma dor maior que a do joelho.Josuke continuou usando a mão esquerda para mais duas sequências,mas a dor o obrigou a mudar o seu padrão.Agora era defesa com a esquerda, direto ou gancho com a direita, e um chute frontal pra empurrar pra trás,mirava os chutes no peito, barriga e as vezes pernas, pra variar um pouco, esse padrão parecia telegrafar muito mais do que o antigo,mas era tão eficiente quanto o anterior Logo começaram a tacar cadeiras na direção de Josuke,mas ele apara uma das cadeiras com a mão.Então Josuke pega um pedaço de uma das cadeiras quebradas e inicia uma nova sequência:paulada direto na cabeça, se o cara erguesse as mãos, era só uma finta e chute nas pernas, e então a paulada na cabeça.Alguns estavam com facas de cozinha, mas Josuke tinha maior distância com a madeira da cadeira e uma paulada na mão armada era o bastante para derrota-los. Josuke percebe que já não tinha mais ninguém avançando na direção dele,então começa a andar devagar,logo já estava na cozinha, sempre se certificando que não havia deixado um para trás. Josuke viu alguns pulando a janela dos fundos,então ele chutou a mesa para bloquear a passagem e se posicionou ao lado da tv,onde uma parte da parede sobressaía,formando uma espécie de viga que separava a sala e a cozinha. Josuke ficou encurralado,sem avançar,atacando todos que apareciam.Não demorou muito para a madeira quebrar,então tentava continuar socando eles,em oportunidades precisas,Josuke dava um counter no queixo ou na garganta de um deles.Ele já estava suando bastante,seus braços doíam de tanto repetir o mesmo movimento do braço,então ele começou a puxar o cabelo com a esquerda e esmurrar duas ou três vezes os olhos ou nariz de quem aparecia. Novamente se jogavam contra Josuke,desta vez o empurravam contra a parede e acabou levando uma facada. Josuke tentava agarrar pontos sensíveis,então ele começou a puxar a orelha de alguém para baixo.orelha, garganta, direto,seguindo essa sequencia,depois Josuke leva um soco no nariz e começa a sentir o gosto de sangue,seu olho direito parece ficar ofuscado e sua camisa com bastante suor. Josuke começa a cair em direção ao chão,com sangue se espalhando pelo seu casaco,sua perna direita falha e fica somente sobre um joelho.Nesta hora,Josuke recebe uma joelhada no rosto e cai de costas no chão,dois drogados começam a pisoteá-lo.Josuke agarra perna de um deles,um dos drogados puxa o cabelo de Josuke,neste momento,Josuke pega a mão do drogado e quebra alguns dedos dele,o outro pega Josuke e o joga contra uma mesa. O drogado começa a estrangular Josuke na mesa.Josuke tentava tirar a mão do drogado,ao se debater, ele olha para o lado,vê um copo de vidro,então ele pega e quebra na cabeça do drogado.O drogado grita de dor e começa a erguer Josuke, depois da uma gravata em nele sufocando o.Josuke usa toda a força restante das pernas para empurrar o drogado contra a parede,o drogado bate com a cabeça e afrouxa o aperto,então Josuke da duas cabeçadas traseiras,então se vira. O drogado se afasta de Josuke,pega um pedaço de madeira no chão e tenta golpear Josuke,porém,Josuke defende com o braço esquerdo,que começa a sangrar,então,Josuke agarra o drogado com a mão direita e da duas cabeçadas violentas no nariz do drogado,assim o quebrando. Josuke se vira,esperando o próximo,mas ele não vê nenhum de pé,a maioria gemia ou chorava de dor,alguns estavam inconscientes, outros haviam fugido.Então Josuke anda até o lado de fora com a mão na ferida,seu sangue pingava no chão a cada passo, sua visão estava bem embasada e a vontade de dormir o dominava. Josuke sabia que não podia dormir,pois,nesse caso,ele nunca iria acordar novamente,então ele abre o portão e fica sentado do lado de fora com a mão no ferimento enquanto olhava para o céu Alex,que passava por ali,vê Josuke sentado e chão.Alex pergunta a Josuke onde estavam os drogados,Josuke em tom de sono,fala que havia derrotado todos eles.Alex fica surpreso e não acredita de primeira,então ele entra na casa e vê todos chorando e gemendo de dor no chão,naquele momento,Josuke estava perdendo a consciência por conta do sangramento.Alex imediatamente leva Josuke para um hospital,onde fica surpreendido de ver alguém com tamanha coragem para enfrentar uma gangue sozinho. 'Nascimento da andorinha ' No hospital,Josuke abre seus olhos e vê Alex,Tom e Patricia.De inicio ele fica feliz em conhecer um ídolo de infância,mas não consegue esboçar uma reação imediatamente.Alex conta a Josuke que uma das amigas de Patty haviam lhe falado que essa gangue tinha deixado o namorado dela em coma,então ele decidiu ir resolver até eles para espanca-los.Tom diz que ficou impressionado com a atitude de Josuke e o convida para fazer parte da sua acadêmia. Josuke percebe que lutar era algo necessário em sua vida,não podia fugir disso,ele decide aceitar o convite de Tom. Depois de se recuperar dos ferimentos,Josuke visita seu amigo em coma,ele pega na mão de seu amigo e diz conta tudo que houve para ele e também lhe diz que de agora em diante,os punhos dele não seriam mais leves,pois teriam a força de seu amigo junto,então se despede uma ultima vez de seu amigo,se desculpando por ter falado daquela forma com ele. Josuke sai do quarto chorando bastante,pois aquele era o ultimo dia de vida do seu amigo,porque os médicos iriam desligar o equipamento,visto que não tinha previsão para ele acordar,ou seja,o amigo de Josuke morreu naquele dia. Josuke compareceu ao enterro do seu amigo,viu a dor dos parentes e da namorada dele,na hora Josuke se sentiu culpado por toda aquela situação. Alex então,aparece naquele momento e o conforta,dizendo que a atitude de Josuke não foi de toda errada,se ele não tivesse surrado os drogados,outras pessoas poderiam acabar como o amigo dele,a vida poderia ser injusta para um dos lados,mas ele havia feito o melhor que podia,ou seja,Josuke foi um herói.Depois destas palavras,nasceu uma grande amizade entre os dois que passaram a treinar juntos na academia do Tom,assim,ambos trocavam suas experiências através de novato e veterano. 'Time Space New Generation ' Depois de passar no exame e se tornar um lutador profissional,Josuke foi inscrito no amistoso de lutadores profissionais contra lutadores de rua,mas ainda não tinha oponente definido. Josuke treinou bastante para a luta e nas horas de descanso ele decidiu assistir algumas lutas no torneio World Warriors ,onde ele analisava os combates de maneira quase precisa. Durante a luta de Ryu vs Ken, Josuke estava observando a luta e analisando a como sempre.Depois da aparição de Bison ,Josuke foi um dos lutadores que atacou os soldados da Shadaloo na arquibancada,eventualmente,fugindo do local. O dia da sua luta chegou,Josuke vs Jonathan .Josuke estava nervoso,pois seria sua primeira vez no ringue e não queria fazer uma luta terrível.A luta começou,Josuke conseguia derrubar Jonathan muitas vezes,mas por ser um crossover entre luta de rua e profissional,as regras não eram as mesmas para ambos e Josuke acabou perdendo a luta. Soul Calibur Josuke e Alex vão fazer uma visita ao museu de South Town,pois Josuke queria ver a exposição do Eightman.Passando pelo museu,ambos veem muitas exposições como os ancestrais de Kyo,além de outros personagens de Japão Feudal.Ele parece não gostar de Shiori por conta de sua aparência ser bem parecida com Sakura.Quando Alex diz a Josuke para ir embora, o rapaz se nega,ambos acabam correndo pelo museu até que entram por acidente na exposição da Soul Edge,resultando numa explosão que leva ambos para a dimensão de Soul Calibur. Ao chegarem na dimensão Soul Calibur,ambos ficam confusos,mas Alex fica profundamente irritado com Josuke.Durante esse momento,a dupla é atacada por Voldo e apesar do quão confusa era para os dois,ambos se uniram e enfrentaram Voldo,juntos.Apesar de conseguirem derrotar seu oponente,Voldo havia conseguido ferir Alex. Alex e Josuke discutem sobre onde poderiam estar,sabendo que talvez não poderiam sobreviver aos próximos inimigos,principalmente porque estavam desarmados,Josuke reza para Athena e para seu pai lhes proteger.De repente,uma estátua,aparentemente,começa a falar com ambos,explicando a situação e dizendo aonde eles estavam.A estátua ainda disse que se eles não buscar a espada Soul Edge,não haveria forma de voltarem para casa. Josuke desconfiava da voz do além e mesmo ela dando sua palavra,ele continuou a demonstrar os seus sentimentos de desconfiança perante aquelas palavras,então a voz se silenciou.Alex começou a ficar irritada,pois queria ir embora e começou a cobrar a Josuke uma solução.Josuke começou a rezar para Athena,enquanto Alex tentou dialogar com a voz do além.A voz explicou a Alex o que era a Soul Edge enquanto Athena começou a se comunicar com Josuke,enquanto a voz do além continua explicando a situação para Alex,lhe dizendo para se aliar a Nightmare.Josuke pede para Athena proteger a vida de Alex,enquanto Athena pede,em troca,que Josuke seja valente e não desista jamais de nenhum desafio que aparecer em sua vida. Voldo mostra a saída para os dois e então começa a jornada em direção a Soul Edge,mas Josuke continuava desconfiado,mesmo com os anseios da voz do além. Josuke sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha,que eles dois poderiam morrer a qualquer momento,principalmente porque ambos estavam desarmados,mas ele não recuou,iria até o fim. Quando o portão se abre, deu para ver um mar e um barco em forma de um quadrado flutuando com barris presos em baixo dele.Alex e Josuke sobem no barco que começa a ser levado pela água.Ambos podiam ver o amanhecer,Josuke não perdeu tempo e começou a treinar usando um Shadow fighting,junto com o cantar dos pássaros.Quando menos perceberam,Tira apareceu perante a eles com seu bambolé espada. 'Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town' Depois de ter voltado para South Town,Josuke decide abandonar o ginásio,mesmo com a relutância de Alex .Tom diz que Josuke sempre poderia voltar ao ginásio,enquanto Patty insiste que ele fique,mas,apesar dos esforços,Josuke abandona o ginásio,dizendo a si mesmo que nunca voltaria. Dias se passam e Josuke cada vez se sente acabado,não comia nada e aos poucos estava ficando doente de tanto lembrar a sua derrota.Trabalhava num parque de diversões,vendendo bolinhos de lua e mesmo assim,o dinheiro não era o bastante para lhe sustentar.Um dia,Josuke é visitado por Xiao Lon ,ela revela que estava protegendo o por muito tempo e não aguentava mais ve-lo morrer lentamente,então ela diz que poderia ajuda-lo a chegar no seu ápice. Xiao Lon leva Josuke para uma ilha,onde poderia preparar o corpo de Josuke para o pior do mundo.Josuke foi submetido a um treinamento rigoroso para voltar a sua forma,tendo de caçar a própria comida,fazer exercicios,dormir em árvores,próximo a ninhos de andorinhas.Josuke,num momento de sanidade,faz uma cicatriz em forma de lua nas costas,o que ele fez em homenagem ao seu pai adotivo, Seijuro Yagami. A ilha era cheia de animais perigosos,Josuke quase morreu muitas vezes,mas a cada vez que ele caia,levantava mais forte,aprendia a se adaptar ao ambiente,enquanto Xiao Lon ficava de longe observando o para garantir que ele não venha a falecer.Aquilo foi o inferno,mas apurou as suas habilidades e sua velocidade havia aumentado bastante,visto que ele tinha que correr para fugir de um animal ou correr atrás da sua comida. Depois de uma semana,Xiao Lon disse que iria joga-lo dentro de uma prisão onde haviam vários inimigos do seu clã,porém,nenhum deles iriam ataca-lo.Josuke perguntou qual era a prova, e ela respondeu que ele tinha que a prisão era quase que um fosso enorme,só havia uma saída que era escalar,porém,quem errava a escalada,podia morrer por conta da altura.Josuke aceita o desafio e pede para Xiao Lon prometer que não iria ajuda-lo,não importando o que acontecesse,pois ele queria fazer isto sozinho. Xiao Lon põe Josuke na prisão e logo demonstra a ele como escapar,escalando rapidamente e saindo.Ela dizia que ficaria a espera de Josuke,não importasse o que acontecesse,ela se manteria ali esperando ele voltar.Josuke tinha dificuldade de escalar,de primeira e cada vez que caia,se machucava pra valer,mas ele não desistia,em uma das vezes,a unha de seu dedo havia quebrado,fazendo com que ele sangrasse bastante.Depois de muito tempo,Josuke se encontrava totalmente recuperado mentalmente e fisicamente,entendendo que haviam pontos especificos,não aleatórios para se escalar,se ele soubesse quais eram os pontos certos poderia escalar.Então Josuke observou e viu,quais os pontos necessários para sua escalada,depois de uma escalada árdua,ele finalmente chega até Xiao Lon . Josuke se desculpa por ter submetido a Xiao Lon este tipo tortura,ele podia ver nos olhos dela a dor em não ter ajudado ele,além do sofrimento em vê-lo se machucar,se ferir e quase morrer.Ao dizer isso,ela o abraça,dizendo que nunca mais deixará ele sofrer daquele jeito de novo.Xiao Lon e Josuke saem da ilha,já traçando o retorno de Josuke para o ringue,como inicio,Josuke agora moraria em Chinatown . Josuke pede para que Xiao Lon contrate o antigo lutador Nikk como mordomo e treinador.Xiao Lon aproveita e funda o ginásio Mūn para que Josuke possa competir novamente nos torneios de luta.Josuke se sentia bastante próximo de Xiao Lon ,mas ele preferiu que só iria dizer o que sente por ela,quando sentisse que fosse a hora certa. No ginásio,Nikk treinava Josuke e num sparing,ele conseguiu aplicar todo o seu conhecimento adquirido na ilha em um golpe só.Ao fazer este golpe em seu parceiro de sparing,Josuke acidentalmente desligou o sistema nervoso dele.Xiao Lon observa o golpe e da o nome de Assassin Counter e diz que se ele gira-se o quadril,podia ter aposentado o seu parceiro de Sparing. No dia da sua volta ao ringue,Josuke se lembrava que já haviam se passado 2 meses desde sua derrota nas mãos de Sakura ,ainda se lembra de seu pai,do nascimento do Hien e muitos outros eventos.Então,chegou a hora de Josuke enfrentar Michael,depois de 10 minutos de luta,Josuke aplica um Assassin Counter que aposenta Michael dos ringues.Depois do ocorrido,Xiao Lon repreende Josuke por ter usado o Assassin Counter,mas ele fica calado. Depois da luta,Josuke continuou a manter um ritmo de treino,seja na rua ou em casa,continuava o treino árduo para superar suas falhas,sempre com um objetivo em mente.Um dia,Josuke recebe uma ligação de Nikk lhe avisando que seu próximo parceiro de sparing seria T.J.Combo ,logo Josuke fica surpreso,porém não se intimida e diz que irá continuar com seu treino.Josuke tenta perguntar sobre Xiao Lon ,mas ele reluta,então pergunta se foi ela quem conseguiu que fosse possível o sparing,Nikk logo responde que sim. No Ginásio Mūn ,o dia do sparing chegou,ele estava sendo filmado pela Tv Osaka,T.J.Combo estava no ringue thumbamarrando a faixa nos punhos,enquanto Josuke se nega a colocar proteção que Nikk lhe oferecia,entrando no ringue,pronto para enfrentar o campeão mundial.Depois de ambos estarem prontos,Nikk da a ordem para lutarem. Josuke usa sua velocidade para ficar bem próximo de T.J.Combo,este tenta atacar Josuke,porém é derrubado por um Jolt Counter devastador.Depois que T.J.Combo se levanta,furioso,o embate volta,depois de vários golpes,T.J.Combo acerta um liver blow em Josuke que o faz ficar de joelhos cuspindo sangue.Josuke nota que aquele soco era de um trapaceiro.Depois de mais umas trocas de golpes,sendo que Josuke desviava destes e usava seus counters,T.J.Combo,irritado,da um soco no chão que faz todo ringue estremecer,o que resulta em Josuke caindo sentado.Neste momento,T.J.Combo aproveita esta oportunidade e manda um soco devastador na direção da cabeça de Josuke,mas ele para ao ouvir o gongo,dizendo para Josuke que poderia manda-lo para o hospital. Depois de ambos sairem da arena,Josuke pede para conversarem a sós on vestiário,lá ele conta para T.J.Combo que não suportava trapaceiros e que existia alguém que tiraria o posto de campeão mundial,o nome desta pessoa é Alex.Depois do aviso,T.J.Combo diz que esperava Josuke no torneio Killer Instinct e então foi embora. No dia seguinte,Josuke coloca um casaco preto enquanto a Tv noticiava sobre o serial Killer Yamazaki,Josuke não prestou atenção,principalmente porque houve queda de luz,algo comum para sua casa,então saiu de casa e começou seu Road Work.Durante seu Road Work,Josuke pensa sobre tudo que passou e reflete sobre o seu próprio estilo em relação aos desafios futuros,então ele para em direção a uma árvore,bate nela,fazendo com que as folhas comecem a cair,logo ele da socos rápidos e pega todas as folhas antes delas caírem. No Ginásio Mūn ,treina batendo no saco de pancadas,antes de Nikk chegar.Nikk chega e avisa para Josuke não ir a mansão e tentar não se comunicar com Xiao Lon porque o irmão dela,Duo Lon,já que este ameaçou Nikk de morte.Josuke então pergunta a Nikk se ele poderia dar recados por ele,Nikk concorda e o chama para treinar,Josuke aceita e avança na direção de Nikk.Depois do longo treino dos dois,Nikk se questiona sobre o motivo de Josuke quere-lo como treinador,então Josuke responde que conhecia o passado de Nikk,então tentou ajuda-lo dando essa nova vida para ele,além de ser uma pessoa que entende as perdas que Josuke sofreu.Depois da conversa,Josuke vai para casa,descansar,pois tinha de trabalhar vendendo bolinhos de lua para uma escola.No dia seguinte,Josuke estava correndo em direção a escola que trabalha até que vê uma mochila no chão.Ele abre a mochila,olha o caderno para ver o dono,por sorte,lá tinha o nome e o endereço do dono da mochila,então ele fecha a mochila e vai em direção a casa do dono,assim passando por Kim Wu . Conceito Foi se observado no RPG que muitos personagens eram totalmente dependentes de poderes para vencerem uma luta,perdendo o elemento corpo a corpo em muitos deles. Com isso em mente,Josuke foi criado para seguir contra a maré,sendo um personagem sem poderes. Josuke pode ser definido com a célebre frase "um homem num mundo de gigantes" que é algo muito explorado no personagem,que apesar de todo o esforço acima dos limites,ele não consegue derrotar os personagens com poderes. Apesar disso,não havia como inseri-lo no universo do RPG sem transforma-lo em um personagem sem importância ou desenvolvimento. Aproveitando-se dos conceitos de danos colaterais dos quadrinhos,foi criado a história de Josuke com base na destruição do orfanato onde ele morava,mostrando como pessoas com poderes podem influenciar negativamente na vida de outras pessoas. Sua história foi sendo construída aos poucos,originalmente ele seria um rival para Shingo Yabuki,por conta de serem quase opostos(Já que Josuke é mostrado como um fã dos Yagami e seu estilo tem pontos parecidos com o estilo Yagami,sendo um contraste para Shingo) e seria uma proposta interessante,porém,essa ideia foi deixada de lado para mostrar como é dura a vida de um lutador profissional,abandonando um clichê presente no RPG. Através de sua reformulação foi possível mostrar o quanto o personagem cresceu durante seu tempo ativo,foi mostrando mais maturidade e força de vontade perante os desafios. Suas atitudes traduzem bem o personagem,podendo ser considerado o personagem que mais sofreu,porém é o personagem que mais tenta ajudar aqueles que precisam. Josuke foi um personagem com material rico,pois em sua bagagem há história de superação,adoção,perda de pessoas importantes,baixa autoestima,culturalismo,força de vontade,etc.Isso é algo que pode fazer com que o personagem tenha uma identidade mais original em comparação aos outros personagens. Habilidades *'thumb|left|300pxVelocidade':Sua velocidade facilita sua esguiva,além de conseguir ser tão rápido a ponto de desaparecer na visão do oponente *'Raciocínio rápido':Ele é capaz de memorizar os ataques de seu oponentes, de forma que nenhum golpe funcione duas vezes com ele. *'Fator Counter': Sua percepção para achar brechas nos golpes de seus oponentes é maior do que de qualquer outro personagem,mesmo fora de uma luta,pode ver os pontos fracos e fortes de um golpe especial,já tendo um counter planejado para aquele *'Aprendizado': Josuke pode aprender e aperfeiçoar golpes de maneira extremamente rápida e precisa *'Estamina': Por conta de seus longos road works,consegue lutar por bastante tempo sem se cansar dependendo do oponente Golpes 'Unique' Liver Blow: Josuke da um soco na caixa na caixa torácica,caso o golpe saia com em um counter,o fígado do oponente se rompe,causando hemorragia interna o que leva o indivíduo a sentir náuseas e desorientação ''Cross Arm Block:É uma técnica defensiva que consiste no usuário dobrar os braços em forma de X,essa defesa é quase perfeita,pois nenhum upper,uppercut,jab ou straights consegue quebra-la,porém,ela deixa uma parte do corpo suscetível a golpes 'Golpes especiais' '''Counter:' É uma técnica precisa, onde o usuário contra ataca o oponente através de uma abertura no golpe * Pin-point counter:Ao usar a sua velocidade,Josuke vai para o lado cego do oppenente,rapidamente, durante seu ataque e então aplica um counter * Cross Counter: É uma técnica em que o oponente da um golpe,então Josuke passa por baixo do golpe e da um cruzado entre o braço do oponente,formando uma cruz Smash: esta técnica é uma mistura entre Hook e uppercut,mas possui a mesma trajetória de um upper.Josuke joga seu punho para trás,a partir da cintura e desfere o golpe na direção do oponente * Quanto mais longe o Smash for feito,mais potente ele será por causa do impulso dado pelo golpe,assim,impedindo defesa Gazelle Punch: É uma técnica em que o usuário se agacha,fazendo um ângulo de 90 graus com o braço,então salta para cima usando o impulso para realizar um uppercut Hell Speed: É uma técnica em que Josuke saltita rapidamente ao redor do oponente e da vários socos,dando a impressão de serem vários Josukes batendo no oponente Killer Bear: 'É uma técnica que consiste em dar vários socos rápidos na testa do oponente,causando a este,tontura e paralisia 'Golpes super especiais Jolt Counter: '''É uma técnica em que o oponente tenta atacar Josuke,mas ele desvia do golpe,normalmente seu rosto desliza no braço do oponente e da um cruzado de direita,usando a força do giro de seu quadril ,derrubando o oponente.Esse golpe faz com que o oponente sinta o próprio golpe,multiplicado por três. '''Hien: É um versão do SDM de Iori Yagami, a diferença que Josuke usa seus Jabs. Nesta versão seus jabs param no meio do caminho, em seguida,muda para outros golpe,trazendo múltiplas variações sem um padrão determinado,o que impede desvio ou counter por ser tão impressível e sem padrão. * Josuke também pode completar seu Hien,usando dois Smashes e um chute no rosto do oponente para finalizar o golpe. Riot of the Blood: 'Quando Josuke fica impossibilitado de usar seus dois olhos,logo ele usa Sakki para guia-lo até seu inimigo,deixando muito parecido com o estado de Riot of the Blood de ''Iori Yagami,esse estado lhe possibilita golpes melhores e imprevisíveis. *'Devil Speed: '''Uma versão evoluída do Hell Speed,porém,mais rápida e com movimentos mais impressíveis 'Instant Kill Assassin Counter: É um counter que causa dano cerebral permanente,no inicio,o impacto do golpe desliga automaticamente o sistema nervoso do oponente,assim,ele não sente dor alguma e cai no chão sem conseguir se mover.Para faze-lo,tem de fazer cinco pré requisitos. Double Assaults Estilo de luta thumbJosuke é um char do tipo Counter Josuke luta Boxer improvisado que concentra-se bastante em utilizar Counter,sua velocidade,coragem e sincronismo.Como não possui uma força imensa,suas principais armas são os counters,porque dependem do impulso do oponente para causar dano,o que causa um dano em triplo no oponente.O que torna ele um personagem de dificil uso para qualquer pessoa,porque,Josuke não consegue usar combinações sem a necessidade de um counter,diferente de outros personagens. Josuke não possui uma força considerável,por isso usa bastante counters,que apesar de poderosos,muitas vezes são previsíveis,pois grande parte sempre mira na cabeça.Por causa da sua pouca alimentação,o que torna Josuke sucessível a golpes além de ter sua resistência prejudicada por isso. Aparições no RPG Fighter of Destiny *'Saga Time Space New Generation '(Estreia) *'Saga Soul Calibur' *'Saga Into the ring' *'Saga Street Fighter x Tekken' Fighter of Destiny Rising * Saga Fear it self ' *'Saga Mundo dos asuras '(No mundo perfeito de Kiu) *'Saga Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town Curiosidades *A aprendizagem de Josuke é tão rápida que ele consegue falar fluentemente inglês,japonês e chinês em uma idade bem jovem *A forma como Josuke se transformou em Josuke New Moon pode ser uma analogia a forma que Son se transformou em Strider Hiryu *Josuke se parece bastante com Kyo do The King of Fighters XIV *Apesar da crença popular,Josuke não foi inspirado em Josuke Higashikata de Jojo Bizarre Adventure. **Isso foi usado como brincadeira quando Alex comenta que ninguém zoava o cabelo de Josuke,pois o personagem de Jojo Bizarre Adventure ficava furioso quando alguém falava mal de seu cabelo **Josuke e Jonathan já se enfrentaram uma vez no ringue,isso se deve ao fato que ambos tem nomes dos protagonistas de Jojo Bizarre Adventure. *Josuke é um dos poucos personagens que não usa poderes ou armas para lutar *Josuke era originalmente para ser rival do Shingo,por conta do fato de que Shingo é fã de Kyo enquanto Josuke é fã do clã Yagami ,porém essa rivalidade foi abandonada e atualmente Josuke é rival amigável de Jonathan e um rival indireto de Yugo *Josuke foi baseado em multiplos personagens de Hajime no Ippo,no estilo de luta ele tem a base do Miyata Ichiro,na personalidade chega mais perto de Makonouchi Ippo,no talento e necessidade de lutar veio de Volg Zangief,na disposição de treino do Takamura Mamoru,alguns golpes de Takeshi Sendou e o nome Eiji Date,veio do ex campeão japonês de mesmo nome Galeria 3baad178bb15c154c21cee229e99921403838484 full.jpg Download (1).jpg 3baad178bb15c15480c2.jpg Temas thumb|left|224x224px|O tema quando apareceu pela primeira vez Josuke New Moonthumb|right|205x205px|Tema de Alex e Josuke em Street Fighter x Tekkenthumb|center|196x196px|Música tema de luta de Josuke antes de se tornar Josuke New Moon Categoria:Fighter of Destiny Rising